


[Podfic] Operation Mills

by swansaloft



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drama, F/F, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansaloft/pseuds/swansaloft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Think of it this way: I’m giving you permission to be all bossy and superior, and you’ll have plenty of opportunities to act like I’m an idiot, which I know you love. I mean, don’t get carried away or anything. I can still bring out the right hook if I need to.</i><br/>Regina lets out a surprised yet unfairly dignified snort. “I hardly think that will be necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry and Emma team up to let Regina know she isn't alone. There's lasagna. And also kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Operation Mills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation Mills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679749) by [swansaloft (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/swansaloft). 



> **Note: You can find my previous, orphaned SQ works[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/swansaloft/works)** (if you are on mobile, you may have to scroll down under the list of names. On a regular browser, the list usually auto-collapses.)
> 
> Hello, all! I've decided to semi-end my hiatus. I have no intention of returning to Twitter or Tumblr, but I will be around on here. Reading, reviewing, and possibly writing. And now, I suppose, narrating. It's the time of year where one of my favorite things to do is to lie out in the sun with headphones and a good podfic. Unfortunately, there's a shortage of SQ podfics out there, so I've decided to add to the list. If there's any interest, I might eventually get around to doing more fics, possibly by different authors (with their permission, of course), but I figured I would start with mine. That way, the fact that I'm not quite up to snuff yet will tarnish no one's fics but my own, LOL. I'm also a bit stuffy right now, due to a cold/allergy type thing, so apologies that all my character voices aren't super consistent. 
> 
> All in all, though, this was quite a bit of fun, and I hope you enjoy it!

  
  
  
**Details:** 66 minutes | mp3 | 60mb  
**Download** : [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mz0a395b0xnh5iu/Operation+Mills.mp3).  



End file.
